<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween party by FallOutGirl26354446</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114181">Halloween party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutGirl26354446/pseuds/FallOutGirl26354446'>FallOutGirl26354446</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutGirl26354446/pseuds/FallOutGirl26354446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dare you to make Ryan hard." He said with a grin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's play Truth Or Dare!" My friend Dyan said to the group of people gathered around. It's Halloween and our small group of friends along with a few others are gathered at Dylan's house for a party since his parents are out of town for the weekend. "Hell yeah!" His best friend Mich yells. We all sit in a circle and Sasha goes first. "Shawn Truth or Dare?" "Truth" he immediately answers. "I'll start easy, would you ever consider having a sexy Halloween costume?" "Yeah, I mean gotta use these abs for something am I right?" He says while lifting his shirt to reveal his six-pack from years of cross country running and other sports. All the boys in the room wolf whistle and bat their eyelashes at him as a joke. </p><p>We go around a couple more times getting stupid stuff like put peanut butter on your nipples and let the dog lick it off and run down the street in just your underwear before we get to Kathryn who is known for causing trouble. She looks directly at me and smirks. "Courtney" she starts. "Truth or Dare?" I answer dare because I'm always down for a joke. "I dare you to make Ryan 
hard". My eyes widen and I look at Ryan who just so happens to be my ex boyfriend. We dated for 6 months before I found out he had been cheating on me with a girl in Florida. I would have told her absolutely not but I still had feelings for him and I would take any chance I could get to act on them especially if I had an excuse to do so. I look her dead in the eyes and say "sure." Courtney you don't have to do this" Dylan starts. He knows more than anyone how hard i took the breakup. "No it's fine, besides it's just a game right?" I say while staring at Ryan who looks torn between continuing the game or bolting out the front door. I crawl into his lap and straddle his hips. Flipping my hair over my shoulder i tilt his head to the side and push his hair away from his neck. Keep in mind we had dated for 6 months so I knew exactly what would work no matter what mood he's in. "No stop come on-" he starts to protest but trails off as soon as I start sucking on his neck. Giving a few nips here and there I make my way up to his ear where he's the most sensitive. I fit my lips around his earlobe and bite down which rips a low groan out of his chest and his right hands goes into my hair while his other arm wraps around my back pulling me into his chest. "God i missed this" he whispers into my ear. "Me too" I whisper back before licking his ear causing his hips to jerk up into me where I'm sitting on him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>